


The sketchbook | Yeongyu/beomjun

by Depravia



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Falling In Love, High School, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, beomgyu and taehyun best friends, beomgyu in love, beomgyu loves to draw, beomjun - Freeform, one sided beomgyu, sookai, taejun, txt, yeongyu - Freeform, yeonjun finds draws of him, yeonjun tries to be with taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depravia/pseuds/Depravia
Summary: When Yeonjun found a notebook with draws of him and a student ID card, he felt that he should meet him, and if he could, make him fall in love.Beomgyu didn’t know who found his notebook when his friend Taehyun lost it on the bus, much less did he imagine that the boy he liked asked him for help to make his best friend fall in love with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: TXT





	1. Crush.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/779244) by Depravia on wattpad. 



> First of all, sorry if my english is not the best or there are some mistakes. I’m publishing this fic on wattpad in spanish and I thought that It would be good to post it here but in english. So, enjoy!

The bus was lurching around, as if it were trying to get through every pothole in the road. It wasn't an exaggeration, his stomach had begun to churn from the continual turbulence; and that without even mention the smell of humanity that some passengers left behind.

The brunet at least thanked the transport was not full, when that happened it was a man for himself. Also, considering that he was always drawing, it was a real pain not being able to sit somewhere.

Normally he scribbled in his notebook everything that caught his attention, from the raindrops sliding down the bus window, to the great buildings of Seoul. And that day, the day it all began, a middle-aged man was illustrated on the rough pages of his sketchbook. He didn't know him, he was just a man who was talking to the driver.

But his eyes wandered away from him when a boy, of his age or close, entered the bus.

Many people say that love is wonderful, that when you fall in love with someone your life takes a three hundred and sixty degree turn and your center of gravity becomes that person.

For Beomgyu, falling in love was much more violent. It hurt. It was as if the bus had passed over him, like a sensation that squeezed his chest until it was breathless.

That is how it feels like to have your center of gravity shift.

Beomgyu followed the boy with his gaze, how he sat in one of the empty places of the transport and began to listen to music on his mobile, with headphones on. That was the first, of many drawings, that the brunet made of the opposite.

He never believed in love at first sight, so he tried to give another meaning to that feeling he had the first time he saw it. Attraction perhaps? After all, it wasn't the same as love — plus the boy was handsome, so it made sense. But not. Fortunately, or unfortunately, a coincidence made Beomgyu assimilate that it was love.

They were on the same bus every day from Monday to Friday.

They were wearing the same uniform.

They studied at the same institute.

Every time he saw him enter the vehicle, the brunet´s heart seemed to pump more blood, his ears began to turn red and his hands itched to illustrate the older one on the pages of his sketchbook.

It didn't take long to find out about him. The class he went to, he seemed to be older than him; the number of friends he had, he was quite popular; and his name.

_Yeonjun._

He didn't tell anyone who he had a crush on, not even his best friend. He thought that they might think he was a weirdo, that you can't fall in love with someone without knowing them. But the brunet was very sure of what he felt.

He admired Yeonjun. His bravery, the fact that he didn’t care to draw attention, whether with his hairstyle, his unique outfits or how he stepped forward to help anyone in need. No wonder he was so popular, he was a bright happy boy, and people like that are like magnets — but that was just another reason why Beomgyu thought he didn't stand a chance—.

Beomgyu looked the opposite of the blue-haired boy. He didn't usually attract attention, anyone would think that he was a quiet and shy boy, although he was far from being such a person. Probably no one other than his best friend had bothered to get to know him well, dive into the brunet personality, know that he was a charlatan, that he was easily enthused, or that he was very loud.

But who would´ve expected that Beomgyu was such a person? During class he would always sit in a corner, not talking and drawing on the pages of the books.

"You should try socializing a bit," he remembered his best friend telling him one day. "If you set your mind to it, you could become very popular, you have the kind of personality that it takes, and it's a shame no one else knows.”

But he didn't have enough courage. He was not prepared for possible criticism or rejection.

“For me It's enough to have you, Taehyun," he had replied.

One day he steeled himself, and at the risk that his friend would laugh at him, he told him, he told him about the boy he had been observing for a year —of course he saved the detail of how long he had been interested in him, just to not seem a psychopath—.

"I think I've fallen in love," he was clear and concise, and it was probably not the best conversation to have on the way home, but he was going to explode if he didn't tell him. He trusted Taehyun, they had been friends for as long as he could remember.

"A crush" guessed the opposite with a smile on his lips. Taehyun was a calm boy, with good grades, the teachers and students liked him, he was delegate. A model student, and most importantly, a good friend.

"Yes," Beomgyu replied almost instinctively, unable to help but smile as he imagined Yeonjun in his head. But suddenly he grimaced, thinking better of it. "Something stronger."


	2. Popular.

Yeonjun had never tried to be popular, it hadn't been one of his goals when entering high school. But it just happened. When in his first year he saw how he was constantly surrounded by people, everyone wanted to eat with him, form a team while playing sports, etc, he didn't know why it was, although it didn't bother him either —at least not at first—. Unfortunately, he realized that not everyone approached him with good intentions and it didn't take long for him to see that interest was what moved many of those who approached him. That's how he ended up with a small group of close friends that was quite closed; he got along well with the other students though, he was pleasant and outgoing, but becoming close to him was very difficult.

In his last year of high school, it was time for the boy to decide what he wanted to do in the future, but he hadn't the slightest idea. He could choose between many options, he got good grades in all the subjects and he did sports, he was even a starter on the volleyball team, but nothing convinced him.

_I don't want to spend my whole life sitting in an office watching time go by ... regretting having made a bad decision at 18 years old._

Why the sudden rush to choose your future? He was still a child. The worst thing was that many of his colleagues were already clear about it or had been clear about it for months, even years. Probably thinking about all that during volleyball practice was a bad idea, he realized it when a ball hit him directly in the face, causing him to fall backwards like a dead weight.

"No, not the face! Don't you see that it's his best attribute? Do you want him to starve?” the bluehead could only roll his eyes in amusement at his captain's comment. "What's wrong with you? You're in the clouds.”

He accepted the hand of one of his companions to get up, rubbing his face with a small grimace, it didn't hurt too much so he hoped he wouldn't end up with a bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"I was in the clouds," he admitted looking at his captain with flattened lips, seeing how the opposite raised an eyebrow in response. "Sorry Hyunjin, don't throw me a ball too, please.”

"You're really weird lately, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

He saw Hyunjin as a trustworthy friend, one of the few people he knew he could count on, but his problem seemed immature and unimportant to others. He felt like a little kid having so much trouble deciding what he wanted to do after high school. Everyone else had taken much less time, so he was the weirdo, right?

"Don't worry, it's all good, it's just that I slept badly today and the classes have been a real bore," he answered simply, not wanting to dive into the subject too much.

He saw how the opposite nodded in response, although there was a clear distrust in his eyes, he realized that Yeonjun was simply trying to avoid the subject, but he didn't want to insist if the blue-haired was not willing to tell it. Luckily for Yeonjun, the practice ended early and he was able to go meet a certain black-haired, who was late, as always. A couple of minutes later he watched as his friend arrived between sighs, as if he had just run a marathon when all he had probably done was climb some stairs.

"Soobin, as dramatic as ever", the aforementioned just grimaced, stopping for a moment to rest.

"You know Yeonjun, I felt bad because I have to cancel our plans," he started to say, causing the shorter one to frown slightly, "but I already feel better.”

"Why can't you come to the arcades with me?" the boy asked with a scowl, as if wanting to pity the opposite, which he didn't get.

Soobin simply sighed and sat down on one of the benches across the schoolyard, laying down some papers by his side, which Yeonjun hadn't noticed until that moment.

"They have called a sudden meeting in the school council and it would be disrespectful if the president himself did not show up, don't you think?" He said it reluctantly, implying that it was not that he preferred that plan better than going with Yeonjun to have a good time. "I have a little time anyway, ten minutes or so? Enough to talk for a bit.”

Suddenly Yeonjun felt as if the opposite was reading his soul. He should be used to Soobin knowing what was happening to him as if he were an open book, but he wasn't, sometimes it even gave him a bad feeling — like in that moment—.

_I don't know if he has a sixth sense or that I'm terrible at acting._

"Nothing new, the usual" sighed the blue haired sitting next to him on the bench. He had already discussed that subject with Soobin, so he was not afraid of pestering him or being judged, he was probably the person he trusted the most in the world. "I don't know if I'll be able to decide what I want to do before graduation, I feel like time is running out on me, what if in the end I want to go to a university but enrollment has already closed?”

"And I'm the dramatic one," Soobin said somewhat exasperated, looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Yeonjun, the course is not even half, you have plenty of time to think and if you need more time you take it, it is not as if it's mandatory to know what you want to do the rest of your life at eighteen.”

"Maybe not, but it's normal, besides, if I don't do something what am I supposed to do next year? Do I take a year off?" he asked sarcastically, receiving a knowing look from the boy. "No, Soobin, I'm not taking a year off.”

"I don't see what the problem is, you'd have a whole year to think" he commented with a small smile, laughing when Yeonjun nudged him in the side. "I would love to have a sabbatical year, but as soon as I finish I will start working at my parents' bakery ..." They were both silent for a few seconds, and for a moment, Yeonjun knew what his friend was about to say. "You are lucky to be able to decide what you want to do.”

The shorter one said nothing, knowing that the opposite did not want to inherit the store from his parents, but he had no other option. Comparing his situation with Soobin's, his was something easy to solve, at some point he would make a decision, but his friend …

The black-haired made a move to get up, he was probably already late to the meeting.

"Why do you have a council meeting on a Thursday afternoon?" Yeonjun asked with a certain tone of confusion, the meetings used to be on Monday or another day, but in the morning.

"Apparently there have been some cases of bull-", he couldn't finish the sentence. Both boys heard a loud noise and then a scream from inside the institute. They were soon running towards the source of the sound.


End file.
